Flames To Dust
by Astaerelle
Summary: After a hard week of school, Axel breaks down, and Roxas sees something he wishes he hadn't, and a perfectly good relationship is thrown into a twisted nightmare of pain and pleasure. EXTREME lemons throughout, AkuRoku. Lots of blood and stuff. Yay xD
1. The Next Life

**A/N:** Right, so I really really needed a break from Naruto. And I just really really LOVE AkuRoku. :) So I chatted to a buddy and we came up with a really great plotline, so hopefully this all turns out okay!

**Update!:** I realised some mistakes I made in this whole fic... such as the age difference and stuff, and I hated it immensely for a while before picking myself up to do this, but I'm rewriting all the chapters. So if you want to read them again, that's fine but it isn't nessesary, there's jsut a few changes.

**Update 2!: **Thanks to my good friend Kirra-chan all chapters up until 5 have been beta edited.

**The Next Life**

Roxas yawned loudly, ignoring the English teacher's ramblings and staring instead at the scribble on his desk, thinking intensely about a certain session with his boyfriend. As usual, Roxas was not paying attention in class, and also as usual, he was thinking about a certain redhead, but really, he thought about him all the time anyway. Axel was several years older than Roxas, therefore he was a couple of grades up from him so they did not attend any classes together, but that did not stop them from participating in their usual conversation. There was a soft vibration in the blonde's lap and he flipped open his phone, hiding it skilfully from view and grinned at the text message Axel had just sent.

_'Hey, Roxas, what are you doing tonight? Not busy are you? I've got something planned...'_

_'Oh? And just what is this plan?' _Roxas sent back, tapping his pen on the side of the desk as he waited for a reply. School was such a waste of time.

There was a slight pause, as if Axel was thinking, or maybe he was just being slow, but either way, Roxas was nearly asleep by the time he felt the vibration again and he sighed and flipped his phone back open again, glancing quickly at the teacher to make sure the stupid old hag hadn't noticed that he had jumped.

_'Hmm, you will just have to wait and see. My place at 9. Got it memorized?'_

Roxas would have replied but the bell rang and he quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket and packed up his things, taking his time as he did so. Axel was always so slow, and Roxas wanted to talk to him about tonight, he _hated _surprises. Finally, after he had gathered up all his things, he bolted out of the door and let himself be carried down the corridor by an ocean of excited school kids eager to return home.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled as he spotted the unique red spikes over the top of so many people. He was amazed he could even see over the top, even on his tippy-toes, he wasn't really a tall kid. It probably helped that Axel was, though. Axel turned around and his blank expression broke out in a briliant grin as he rushed over to Roxas, falling in step with the blonde as they marched down the corridor and into the school yard, the duo chatting avidly as they always did. People stared as they passed, but to the couple, no one was around except themselves. They stopped just outside of the gate and turned to face each other, both of them smiling in pure joy. Life had never been better.

"I have to go, Axel, but yeah, I'll see you tonight. For sure." Axel kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek before waving as they parted, each going opposite directions as they walked home.

"Ew, that is so disgusting. Boys should NOT be touching each other like that in school..." A girl was gossiping with her friend as Axel walked past them as he headed out of the school grounds. Although she whispered, trying to be quiet, as we all know, bitchy girls can ALWAYS be heard.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, yuck! Especially Axel and Roxas, I mean, come on. It's not fair that they are gay! They are way too-" She was cut off by a punch to her head, and an angry Axel walked away from a startled girl who had dragged her friend to her feet. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was bitches. They were just entirely jealous of the fact that he, the cold outsider, the loner, had gotten himself the cutest guy in school, the guy ALL the girls wanted, but also the guy that had never been interested in not a single one of them.

"Girls. Are. So. Gross." Axel muttered to himself as he strode home, what a way to ruin a perfect friday. But no matter, Axel smiled at this, and ran his hand through his flaming red spikes; it would become perfect when he saw his beautiful Roxas again tonight. He couldn't wait; it was going to be really fun. And then they had all weekend.

---

By the end of the weekend, Axel wanted to die. His weekend job had kept him a lot busier than intended and he had collapsed from exhaustion at least twice, and Roxas was really good at keeping him up all night. Of course, he didn't mind the latter, apart from the fact that he now had to drag himself to school when he was half-asleep, and he could already tell today was going to be a shit day.

As soon as he stepped onto the school grounds, he was surrounded by an angry mob of girls. Two faces he recognized from Friday. Sighing, Axel tried to push past them; he really didn't feel like putting up with more bitches today.

"Oh, not so fast, punk-boy." Four girls grabbed him and pulled him back, and he was once again surrounded by the horrible creatures.

"Let me go, you fucking bitch." He hissed at the one who held his right arm back, who was surprisingly strong. She just smirked at him and he ignored her as the girl that he had punched on Friday came storming up to him.

"I believe I deserve some kind of revenge, hey. You don't hit girls, ever, okay?"

Axel rolled his eyes, bored and spat at her. He wanted nothing to do with these ignorant sluts. "Just fuck off. I don't have time to waste on sluts." Again he struggled against the girls holding him, knowing these fools were no match for him, that with a simple click of his fingers they would be engulfed by beautiful, dangerous flames, but it was no use, the way they held him, it was tempting to call them men instead of teenage girls.

"Umm, what's going on here?" Came a quiet but well-heard voice. Everyone went silent and made way as a small blonde boy made his way to his boyfriend. The girls holding the redhead let go immediately and blushed shyly.

Axel sighed, why was it that Roxas had this affect on the girls? It was so weird. The girl that had been threatening him gritted her teeth in rage at being interrupted and stormed off, several friends trailing around her. Roxas glared at the few remaining girls with his peircing blue eyes and they soon scattered, leaving the two lovers alone finally.

"What was all that about, Axel?" Roxas asked as he hugged his boyfriend lovingly. This was no way to start a week, what had Axel gotten himself into now? Axel didn't reply clearly but grumbled something about bitchy girls and they were interrupted by a deafening school bell and they looked at each other, sighed, and made way to their first class for the week.

Sora, Roxas' "brother" was waiting for them by their lockers and waved happily at the redhead and the blonde. They weren't actually brothers, but everyone, bar Axel, Riku, Namine, Kairi and the other few who had also decided to come to this world with them believed so. This covered up the fact that Roxas was actually Sora's nobody.

"Hey, hey, Roxas!" Sora grinned and waved to Axel, too. Axel noticed a slight hint of jealousy in the brunette's intensely blue eyes, but ignored it and waved back.

"So..." Axel began.

"Have you asked Riku out yet?" Roxas finished, cutting Axel off, but giving his boyfriend a sorry look after.

"Oh..." Sora went red with embarrassment and scratched the back of his head gently. "Well, umm..."

"Not yet, huh?" Roxas sighed and Sora grinned a little.

"No... Not yet." Sora looked at his feet. He was worried about this. He had secretly lusted after his best friend, Riku, for a long time. The whole Kairi thing had been merely a cover-up, but Sora was beginning to question whether Riku would reject him or not. Riku probably wouldn't be interested... Sora doubted that he would, because he was so interested in Kairi it was unlikely that he would even be at least bisexual. He really felt that he didn't have a chance with the silver-haired boy.

"Roxas, we have to go... we can't be late again." Axel broke the silence and the merry couple left Sora after a quick goodbye to hurry off to their first classes for the week.

-----

Axel had a hard week, when Roxas wasn't around, the girls bugged him. Usually he would have just lit them all up in flames and laughed at them, but he couldn't do that. He didn't need 'normal' people to find out about him. They had started school in this strange world to get away from all the magic, fighting and keyblades anyway. It was basically just starting a new life. Therefore, he did not want to ruin his new life by bringing back the old life. He also didn't need to raise suspicion or earn unwanted attention from the people of this world, he would rather lie low, because he knew that he didn't belong, and he didn't need anyone else to find out.

By Friday, Axel was dangerously close to snapping, Roxas noticed the redhead's awful mood and attempted, several times, to comfort him, but each night Axel would be in his room, alone, letting cursed tears fall freely. This particular night, at the end of a dreadful week, Axel broke down. He collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling with wide yet unseeing brilliant green eyes, were the girls right? Did he not deserve Roxas? What was wrong with him? Questions came, but answers did not.

_Why do they hate me? Is it just jealously, or is because I am not good enough for Roxas... Because..._

_---------------_

**A/N: **Yes, I'm going to stop this chapter here, because I am so evil. :D Anyhow, I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Nobody

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter 2, hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too long, but chapter 3 will be up shortly. I'm on a writer's spree for this one.

No lemon in this one, but they are coming, I promise. P

**Nobody**

_...Because I don't have a heart._

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Axel tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep, unable to rest. Everything had piled up on him, too much. After hours, he managed to fall into a shallow, tortured slumber. His past haunted him in his dreams, but Axel was thankful for any sleep he got tonight, and accepted the nightmares as they were.

---

_"Let's meet again, in the next life."_

_"Yeah. I'll be waiting."_

_"Silly."_

_Roxas looked at Axel questioningly._

_"Just because you have a next life," Axel muttered as he vanished into darkness, leaving the Roxas alone once more to be utterly confused by everything._

_---_

"Axel?" Roxas shook his boyfriend roughly, his eyes showing only concern. Axel was talking in his sleep, and it was near lunch time and he was still in bed. Axel didn't usually sleep in, he was always the first one up, and it was that fact that had caused Roxas to come rushing over to the older man's house in complete worry, he knew something was wrong with Axel before even Axel himself knew sometimes.

Blinking, trying to regain focus, Axel finally woke up, thanking Roxas silently for interrupting his dream. He didn't like to think of the past. Seeing as it _was _the next life, his past life should mean nothing to him. At least, that was how he felt.

"Are you okay, you were talking in your sleep…"

"I'm fine." Axel cut Roxas off a little too quickly and gave him an apologetic look, before he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up so he could stretch. He had been talking in his sleep? Axel hid his surprise, but inside he was deeply fearful about what he had said, hopefully nothing dangerous, nothing to make Roxas feel bad or anything. He didn't want to drag his boyfriend into his problems.

"Hmm." Axel grinned at Roxas' facial expression, it was classic. The younger boy had gone several shades of red as he realised that Axel was dressed only in his boxers. Axel decided that he should try to lighten up a bit, he didn't want Roxas to worry about him, he didn't want to ruin the blonde's weekend either.

"Umm, sorry, I'll just-"Roxas started as he began to edge towards the small bedroom's door.

"Don't worry about it," Axel cut Roxas off again, but only sighed this time as he pulled on some pants and a loose-fitting shirt. He didn't miss the look on Roxas' face, the way those blue eyes stared at his muscles, and then that hint of disappointment when the beauty was covered up by the thin cloth, and smiled to himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry Roxas, but I have a lot of homework to do. And I can't…" Axel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Well, you know, I can't really _concentrate_ when you're here. Sorry Roxy, but can we meet up a bit later, err, lunch time?"

Roxas smiled and held up his watch to a shocked Axel.

"Oh my god!" I seriously have to get working. I can't believe I slept so much, Sorry, Roxy, I'm so sorry!" Axel began rushing around the room, trying to find his half-finished assignment he remembered he'd shoved in a draw somewhere. By the time he'd found it, Roxas had left without him realising, and Axel sighed and slumped into the chair by his desk, setting the papers down on the wooden surface. Rubbing his temples in frustration, he would much rather be hanging out with Roxas right now, but his homework was really important, and he was already getting behind, he had a lot of catching up to do. Axel found a pen and got to work, relieved that his mind was off the many things bothering him from this week.

--/ Late that night/--

Axel didn't manage to find the time to spend with his boyfriend today, and he felt terrible about it. Roxas hadn't called him, wither, and it was so late that he was certain Roxas would be in bed, asleep, by now, just like he should be. But he couldn't sleep, his mind refused to let him rest, and the longer he was awake, staring once more at the blank ceiling in the darkness, the more his mind began thinking up morphed thoughts that only increased the bad feelings.

The redhead rolled over, his pillow damp with fresh tears. He couldn't believe he was crying, he never cried, ever. But he couldn't take it anymore. Those girls, they picked on him because he wasn't good enough, and they knew it. They knew what it did to him, how it tormented him and crushed him, made him feel so insignificant, when truly they were the insignificant ones.

_At least they aren't Nobodies. At least they truly exist, truly feel, truly belong. _

Again, Axel tossed and turned, the sheets tangling in a thick knot around his bare legs. He felt a longing, a strange, sinister longing. It scared him. Without thinking, Axel detangled himself and got up from his lonely bed, staring at his figure in the full-length mirror at the other end of the room. His intense, wide green eyes stared back at him. They were somewhat intimidating, and he felt as if this wasn't him at all, like he was staring at someone he didn't know.

"Who are you?"

What? Was he going insane? Axel mentally slapped himself; he couldn't believe he was talking to himself. The last time he had felt this shit was back when Roxas had had his memory wiped, when he had left him, the organization, placed in a fake world, given a fake identity. Axel had felt so bad then, because he hadn't been able to do anything about it, he couldn't save the one he loved. And now, he figured out why. It was because he wasn't good enough.

Someone without a heart does not have the right to try and share it, when it does not exist, with another.

"I am nobody."

The figure in the mirror started to shake, uncontrollably. Axel couldn't stop it, it wasn't him. It wasn't his reflection; they weren't his eyes, not his hair, not his unique tattoos, not even his personality. An expressionless, pale, internally scarred face reflected back at him. Haunting, glazed-over eyes stared back at him. A motionless figure, like it was frozen it time, like it had no way of moving forward. Axel had to let his frustration out, he had to…

"I can't recognize myself anymore."

The figure began to move, time was working again. Both relief and fear washed over him. Yes, he was scared of himself, he couldn't control what he was doing, but in the same way he wanted this. He knew already what was coming.

The bedroom door creaked as it opened, but Axel ignored the noise, instead letting himself be once again swallowed by the eerie silence of night, by a haunting feeling of solitude, yet at the same time he felt as if he was being watched, by someone that was him, but at the same time was someone completely different, someone he failed to identify.

Axel made his way down the dark hall, wandering into the living room and picking up something that reflected the moonlight off its surface, showing off jagged-sharp ridges. Axel grasped the pocket knife in his hand, he turned, and he ran back down the hallway towards his empty room.

The door creaked again as it was closed. Axel stared at the figure that was not him in the mirror, studying the blade, even pricking his finger to make sure it was sharp. Blood fell, stained the hardwood floor. But it wasn't enough. He needed more, he didn't deserve to truly feel, he only deserved pain.

"One."

Axel gasped, his eyes widening at the sensation as the blade slit down his left wrist, cutting it cleanly. He stared as the blood started to swell at the cut, as it dripped, slowly, to the floor. The thick liquid soon stopped, however, the blood clotting up the wound so it no longer bled, no longer cried. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Two."

Another cut was made, deeper this time. Drip, drip, as the blood splattered across the floor. Axel cried softly into the night, some twisted part inside of him loved this. His sot sobbing turned into sharp cackles of obscene laughter, but it wasn't his voice. Some twisted part inside of him made him crave more. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Three."

This next cut was so deep Axel felt a pang of fear inside of him when he saw how close he had been to severing a vital vein. He didn't want to die, he just wanted to feel. This was the only way he deserved to truly feel. Blood lay in a dark pool at his feet, but Axel felt himself moaning slightly. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Four."

Axel couldn't hold it in any longer, a long, loud moan of twisted pleasure echoed in the too-quiet room. Axel fell to his knees, ignoring the wet feeling of blood against his legs as he panted, his knuckles white as he gripped the pocket knife like it was his life, like he would die without it. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

------

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger, sorry, but cliffhangers are the perfect motivation for me. Plus, they (hopefully) keep you guys tuned. Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Twisted Feelings

**A/N: **So here's chapter 3, folks! Hope I'm updating fast enough, I hate making people wait… (Omg I sound like Sasori off Naruto xD)

**Twisted Feelings**

Roxas had a bad feeling, he couldn't sleep. Worry pulsed through his veins like a material substance, and no matter how hard he tried he could not force his eyes shut, could not relax into the soft mattress of his bed. There was a knot in his stomach that made him feel uneasy, and it wouldn't go away. He had been lying here for several hours now, but the worry only got worse.

He knew it was about Axel. The redhead had tried hard not to worry Roxas, but of course the blonde was going to worry about him. He loved him, more than anything. And Axel knew that. However, Roxas failed to notice just how much those girls had been picking on his boyfriend. Jealousy can do horrible things to people, but Roxas was really convinced that they were just simple pure bitches.

It was hard to push Axel down, however, he had a strong personality and despite the fact that he was not exactly the most popular person at school, he was admired by most, even if he didn't know it himself. Roxas understood that it was his fault that the redhead was being bullied so much, but he wouldn't let go of him. He would try to help him, of course, but he loved Axel too much to let anyone get in the way of them.

Despite all this, Roxas still had a bad feeling. He frowned as he threw the covers off of himself and swung off the side of the bed. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep like this. He was going to have to go over to Axel's place to make sure once and for all that everything was okay. The blonde pulled on some clean jeans and a plain shirt, throwing on his jacket as he walked out of his bedroom door. It was a cold night, and it indeed matched the mood.

Roxas locked the empty house and hurried down the street towards Axel's. Rather conveniently, they lived pretty close together. He felt a bit bad for perhaps waking Axel up so late at night, but he was pretty sure that if nothing was wrong, Axel would be glad for the company anyway, especially after such a long, hard week.

Those girls were going to seriously pay on Monday, Roxas would make sure of it. Maybe he could talk Riku into giving them a bit of a warning about messing with his friends, especially his boyfriend. Let that be a warning to all of those fools at the school. They would never mess with the odd group again. It was well-known that they were quite out of place in this world, but none of them had the brains or knowledge to suspect anything.

You see, Axel's idea of a next life was a different one. And after Sora, Riku and Kairi's island had been attacked by the heartless again, they had all fled, Roxas and Naminẽ had been released to roam on their own once more, to be themselves and try to forget who they used to be. They were still both nobodies, as well as Axel, but none of them thought of such things anymore. The rest of Organization XIII were forgotten as they had faded into darkness, though Axel was certain they would rise again, and the odd group tried their best to lead normal lives.

Kairi and Naminẽ had left the school, however, for some reason unknown to the boys. At first it had been very upsetting to be separated again, but they had come to realise that life was better without them. Sora was able to realise his love for Riku, and Axel had finally picked up the courage to admit to Roxas that the whole time he had known him, he had loved him. In fact, just recently, Roxas had discovered the relationship they'd had before his memory had been swiped.

Roxas' life was finally pieced together, and he had never been happier. Although he did not truly belong In this place, if he could be with Axel, then he was happy. This was the only world that was safe from the intrusion of Heartless and Nobodies, including the Organization, should it ever come to existence again.

Apart from Axel's relationship with Roxas, he was quite an outsider. He did not speak to anyone, and although he was really a very interesting person to talk to, he did not like to meddle with the doings of this world. Of course, this was his life now, but some part of him decided that he may one day regret opening up to these foreign people. However, even to Sora and Riku, of whom he did not particularly like, he was far away.

His life had really been snatched away from him, and he had found himself in this world. He'd thought that he was dead, back in The World That Never Was, and half of him still wished he was. Nobody knew this, however, but Roxas was the light in his life, and he had learnt slowly to live again, even if he did choose to be such an outcast. Axel had called out to Roxas when his mind had stabilized enough and was glad when the group had come bursting into the world, with many tales to tell and be told, of course.

Roxas was just about to unlock Axel's door with the spare key he had been given when he thought again, and decided to just look through the window. Luckily, the house was only one-story, so this plan proved to work out well.

But when Roxas peered into the window, it was too dark to see. The heavy glass was shut so he couldn't see anything, and he sighed as he realised he now had no other choice but to wake the older man up. It wasn't that he was scared of Axel's reaction, the redhead would _never_ hurt him. It was just that he didn't want to disturb his sleep. After having all those girls picking on him, Axel really needed his sleep. Roxas couldn't help being concerned, though, and turned the key in the lock, slowly opening the door and stepping inside the dark, seemingly empty house. He tip-toed carefully down the hallway, as he closed and locked the door behind him, stopping as he came to Axel's bedroom. He could hear muttering from the other side of the door, but couldn't make out the words. It was still easy to tell that something was going on, and Roxas pushed open the door, his eyes widening it terror at what he saw.

---

Axel still gripped the knife, his teeth clenched at the unbelievable sensation of pain, relief and also the strange, pang of intense pleasure he felt. In normal circumstances he would have felt sickened by the reaction he felt, but he was too fucked up right now to care, and raised the knife to make a fifth slash at his wrist.

"Five."

He was too lost in emotion to hear the light footsteps coming down the hall. It was easy to hear things in this house, the wooden floor boards seem to somehow make every footfall someone made sound ten times louder. So even if one tried to be sneaky, it was easy to hear every single little movement they made.

The bedroom door creaked loudly as it was opened, and Axel looked up violently to see who had interrupted him from his twisted ritual.

"What!?" He hissed, before realizing it was only Roxas.

_Only Roxas… Oh no, he can't see me like this. I'ts making everything worse. I'm ruining his life, I need to get out, I need to-_

"What the fuck are you doing, Axel!?" Roxas ran over to the redhead and flung the knife from his iron-grasp, somehow. The redhead was shaking in weird sensations and probably from the blood loss, too, and Roxas was shaking in complete shock, and then anger overtook him. Was Axel stupid? Was he trying to kill himself?

Roxas didn't know why he felt so angry, but he was finding it hard to think clearly right now, and instead pinned the redhead to the ground. Axel was a lot bigger than him, and stronger, too, but the loss of blood had affected him and he was pale, and seemed to be off in another world.

"Ahh, Roxas." Axel breathed huskily against Roxas' lips as lifted his head up to be closer to his boyfriend.

"What the fuck!?" Roxas pushed him back down and glared at him. He would never expect anything like this from Axel. Had the girls really been that bad? Perhaps they had been much worse when he wasn't around… Still, Axel was being completely stupid, cutting was no resolution to anything.

"But it feels good, Roxas. Try it?" Axel smiled and cocked his head to the side. He was acting strange, but he too could no longer think clearly. He was beginning to feel light-headed. Perhaps he had taken things too far.

"You fucking moron, Axel. Why are you doing this? Why!?" Roxas dug his nails into the redhead's arms, and was shocked when Axel gasped and let out a slight moan when the skin was pierced.

"Are you sick!? What the-"

Roxas was cut off by a hungry mouth closing over his, at first he fought it and was about to pull back when he decided against it and sighed, relaxing into the kiss. He was being too hard on Axel, he needed to calm down.

"Axel…" Why? Why was he doing this? Roxas' anger was slowly disappearing. Axel was in pain, he was making things worse for his lover. Those girls were definitely going to pay. But, was it really all the girls? Maybe there was something else?

"Roxas…" Axel pulled away from Roxas, and managed to roll them over, so he was on top of the blonde again. He would always be the dominant of the two.

"Lick them, Roxas, heal me. Please… Please…" Axel was crying, silent tears fell down his face, and Roxas felt sorry for him, pitied him, as he watched his lover cry. All because of him. Axel held his bleeding wrists to Roxas' lips.

Without thinking, Roxas flicked his tongue out and ran it along the deep cuts, some twisted part of him loving the taste of the redhead's blood. Axel moaned and shuddered on top of him and pulled his wrists away, running his hands down the blonde's body before he reached for the pocket knife.

"Umm, Axel?" Roxas was scared. Was Axel still not thinking clearly? Something was very wrong here. This felt nothing like all those other times they had been about to have sex.

It was different. In fact, it felt _better._

The blonde's body shook violently as the blade was dragged harshly along the side of his neck and across his collar-bone. It felt _amazing._

"Oh my god, Axel."

And so a twisted, sick, relationship unfolded, as the two fell asleep beside each other, still on the hard wooden floor, blood pooled around their abused bodies.

--------

**A/N: **End chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be coming soon, but until then, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, and a big thanks to everyone who already has. :)


	4. In The Darkness of Night

**A/N:** So, here is chapter 4! Hope this one satisfies your needs. The next few chapters will probably be nice and lemony like this one, too, so look out!

**In The Darkness Of Night**

"Hey, Axel!" Called a familiar, but painful, and rather hated voice.

It was those girls again. But Axel didn't care for them; instead he blocked them out of his mind, and kept walking towards the school entrance. Their shit failed to bother him these days, Roxas had had a talk with him, they had sorted everything out. Axel knew that Roxas would have none other than him, and he knew that he would have none other than the beautiful blonde, despite the kinks in their relationship.

"Axel!" The redhead smiled in response and turned towards the voice, all his worry washed away as he saw that smiling voice. He seemed to come at all the right times. Axel sneered as he noticed the girls had fallen silent, their bitchy glares had stopped, and the group was now marching into the school, their backs to him. Just the way he wanted it to be.

Axel greeted his boyfriend with a rough kiss on the lips, trailing his mouth down to the blonde's neck and nipping him gently there, smiling against the soft skin at Roxas' seemingly innocent gasp. Axel knew he was anything but innocent.

"Not in school, Axel… You just can't wait until tonight, can you? Ah!" Roxas sighed and accepted the touch as Axel bit him again, harder this time.

"Oh okay then, Roxy." Axel grinned at the younger boy and they turned as a brunette boy, who looked to be rather in a hurry, rushed past them.

"Was that Sora?" Roxas blinked as he watched the other boy run through the school gates and into the yard.

"Hmm, I think so. I wonder what's up with him." Axel cocked his head to the side slightly, his flaming red spikes bouncing with the movement.

Just as they were about to discuss the issue further, the school bell rang loud and clear and the two boys looked at each other, sighed, and hurried through the school gates Sora had shot through seconds before. They had been late to class so many times already; they really couldn't afford to be late again. Most of the time it was because of Axel being impatient in the mornings, and the redhead just couldn't control himself. Roxas wasn't really complaining, though, he would rather be with Axel, doing several kinky things, then sitting around bored in a classroom where the girls stared at him in awe, and continued to shoot Axel dirty, jealousy-filled glances when they thought Roxas wasn't looking.

It hadn't always been this way. Once, Axel had truly been the most popular guy in school. Simply because all the girls thought he was hot. Roxas would be lying if he said they were wrong, but it _was _wrong that they liked him just because of his looks, because none of them truly knew Axel.

Barely anyone truly knew Axel. He was one of those people that found it hard to open up, and when he did nothing came out of his mouth right. He was sarcastic, he had a short, flammable temper and his mind always seemed to be on someone, or something, else, so conversation was never really that sweet. For anyone, of course, other than Roxas, that is. When Roxas had found out the truth about his past he hadn't been shocked, in fact he had in some way been relieved. It was nice to know he had someone that truly cared for him.

Hayner, Pence and Olette had been great friends, until he had found out that they had never existed. Roxas had felt so lonely after figuring this out, ever since Axel had told him the truth, since Axel had found a way to separate Roxas from Sora, to make him real. He was really sick of the girls looking at him so longingly, when they knew nothing of what he really was, when they didn't even realise that he wasn't in the least bit interested in them. He was gay, completely gay, girls only sickened him.

He was just too soft to tell them this, to tell them to leave him alone, that he hated the looks they gave him. That was what Axel had said, yelled actually, and it had worked for him for some time. Everyone left him alone. It was since he had started officially dating Roxas, the school cutie, that the girls had learnt to hate him.

Roxas sighed as he slammed his head against the desk. Girls could be such stupid creatures sometimes. Roxas' phone vibrated gently against his thigh in his pocket and he lifted his head from the desk, checking to make sure the teacher was preoccupied before he flipped open his phone to check the message. The two often communicated through text when they were bored, or couldn't wait to plan things for the night. Sometimes, they even talked dirty through text, simply because they couldn't wait to see each other again.

What most thought to be a cute couple was really a very twisted relationship indeed. They did not know what went on behind the curtains of their private lives. Not even Sora, one of Roxas' closest friends, knew what truly happened. And, surprisingly, no one had become suspicious as Roxas and Axel started to wear more covering clothing, long sleeves and full length pants. No one suspected that they were perhaps hiding something.

Not that it would have mattered, anyway. They only needed each other.

_"So, Roxas. My place tonight?"_

Roxas was smiling as he quickly typed in a reply, checking many times to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Cell phones had been banned from school since anyone could remember. Roxas didn't need his to be confiscated or anything, just in case they went through his collection of rather dirty, kinky text messages; all from Axel, of course.

_"Definitely. Anything planned?"_

_"Oh, yes, Roxy. You're going to love It, promise. No rope this time, though, okay? I want to feel you hurt me."_

_"Okay, Axel. I'm looking forward to it ;)"_

Roxas was happy when he closed the phone as the bell rang for lunch break, and he packed his things up as quickly as possible and rushed out of the classroom, he couldn't wait to spend more time with Axel. As he was rushing down the hall, however, he ran sharply into something who gave a familiar cry.

"Sora?"

"Oh, hi Roxas! Umm…" Sora hurriedly got up and brushed himself off, before looking back down and sighing at the site of his books flung across the floor, papers everywhere.

"Oh my god, sorry Sora! Here, let me help you with that." Roxas bent down to gather up the papers as Sora dropped to the ground and grabbed his books hastily.

"Thanks, Roxas. How are you and Axel going?" Sora seemed to have forgotten his worry as a tall boy with long, silver hair walked past, he didn't even notice the other two boys who were kneeling on the ground busy collecting Sora's things.

"Oh, we're-" Roxas was cut off as Sora quickly grabbed his things and went hurrying after the silver-haired boy.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora called as he chased after his best friend, leaving Roxas standing alone, people pushing past him as they hurried by to their lunch break. The blonde sighed and turned around, smiling to himself as he thought of Sora, and how he was just too shy to ask out Riku.

"Boo." Roxas jumped as arms encircled his waste from behind but relaxed at the familiar voice and closed his blue eyes with contentment.

"Is everything okay, Roxy?" Axel asked as he released the blonde and spun him around so they were facing each other, his intense emerald eyes making direct contact with Roxas' beautiful, soft, blue ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"...Sora?" Axel finished the sentence for his boyfriend and looked at the blonde curiously. "Why are you worrying about him? Y'know keyhead can take care of himself." He didn't let Roxas respond, blocking off further conversation with a tender kiss to the lips.

"Ew!" Came a sharp, sour voice from behind Axel. The redhead broke the kiss gently and spun around to face the person that dare interrupt him. It was that bitch girl, had she still not learnt not to mess with them?

"Just fuck off, will you? Or I'll fuck Roxas right here and right now, for your pure enjoyment." Axel grinned at her, his eyes flashing with a dangerous warning. The girl glared for a moment, but when she realised that Axel was being dead serious, scurried off to join the rest of her bitchy little minions, wherever they might be.

"Wow, now that would be interesting." Giggling, Roxas was pulled into a rough embrace with Axel again, and the two wandered off to find somewhere a bit quieter, to discuss plans for tonight.

The rest of the school day dragged on, Roxas was so excited about tonight he couldn't concentrate on school, or anything around him other than Axel, for that matter. Every second was like a minute, and every minute was like an hour. When the loud, blaring school bell finally sounded, Roxas was the first to shoot out of the classroom, meeting up hurriedly with an equally excited Axel. The group of girls were already outside, by the gate, and they stared as the couple rushed through the gates and started hurriedly rushing down the street towards Axel's house.

One of the girls sneered as the duo passed, glaring at the redhead with a look of pure hatred, which could only be beaten by the glare Axel himself returned.

"They've got something planned tonight." One of her friends spoke, nudging her as she stared at Axel and Roxas as they ran down the road.

"Yeah, and we should do everything we can to ruin it."

---

When Roxas and Axel made it to the redhead's no-longer quiet house, they were so impatient they started undressing each other on the doorstep. Axel was struggling to flip out his keys as he made out passionately with his boyfriend, but somehow managed to find the right key and swiftly unlock his front door, the couple tumbling through it. He broke a kiss to quickly close the door and securely lock it, before lifting up his cute little blonde and guiding him over to the couch.

"Wait here for a second, okay, Roxy?"

Roxas nodded in reply and closed his eyes, thinking about what they had planned, while he waited for Axel to come back.

Meanwhile, a small group of four girls were standing, frustrated, outside of Axel's locked door, they hadn't made a plan B, and they hadn't had the brains to think that Axel would lock his door.

"Well, I wasn't the one who thought of the plan!? Which idiot left a flaw like this!?!?" A fair-skinned brunette stated, her arms waving around as she stormed in circles in front of the door. She was obviously the leader, and the one who had started all the trouble.

"Umm... Well, it wasn't me." A shy, dark-haired girl replied, she was the only one standing still. Despite the fact that she was quiet and shy, her friends knew she was the biggest bitch of them all.

"Whatever Gracie." The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed the shy girl away. Arguing wasn't going to do anything, and she wanted to get back at Axel for threatening her so horribly earlier today. She still couldn't believe what he had said, and she knew by the look in his eyes that he had never been more serious in his life. What kind of sick fuck would actually screw a guy, when they were a guy, in the middle of the school?

"Who does he think he is?" She muttered out loud without realising it. But it was true. He was still a new kid at their school. No one had even ever heard of him before he had come, which was about a month ago. She, however, had been top princess of the school for about two years. He had no right to threaten her! She would get her revenge.

"Umm, why don't we try peeking in the windows? Maybe we can find another way in?" The shy girl spoke again. The other two girls had not spoken yet but they merely nodded, along with the 'leader'. The four girls hurried towards the closest window and attempted to peek inside the dark house.

"What the fuck?"

---

Axel was in his room, searching for his box of 'fun', but he couldn't find it anywhere. He was already completely naked, thanks to Roxas, and was bending over to look under his bed when four sets of eyes caught the rather disturbing (A/N: for them... it wouldn't be for me :P) scene. Axel didn't notice, he only sighed, shook his head with disappointment and left the room to go back to his waiting Roxas.

"Sorry, Roxy, I couldn't find it. I guess it's just us tonight then, hmm?" Axel raised his eyebrow slightly as Roxas grinned and shook his head. The blonde pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a shining blade, reflecting the dim light of the living room.

"Ahh, it will do. I wonder who took my stuff? Hmm, oh well." Axel shrugged as he pinned Roxas back down on the couch, Roxas lifting his legs to rest on the redhead's sturdy shoulders. Axel was already naked, and Roxas had only his pants on. Their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss of union, Axel's tongue was quick to dominate, but Roxas didn't even bother to fight. He loved being submissive, so it didn't really matter. Axel decided that it was time for a change of situation and his lips left the warmth of his boyfriend's instead trailing down the younger boy's soft neck, across erect nipples, and down his hard, well-toned abdomen.

His fingers trailed down after his lips, stopping at the waistband of Roxas' pants. He looked up at the blonde and smiled at him, his sharp, jade eyes shining with joy. There was no where all this world, or any other world for that matter, that he would rather be. Steadily, the gentle touch of his fingers became harsher, digging into the flesh just above the waistband, Axel's smile turned into a twisted grin as Roxas gasped and threw his head back in twisted pleasure.

Axel slowly tugged on the last remnants of clothing, loving the way Roxas squirmed with impatience and tried to wriggle his own way out of the garment. Once it was removed, along with the blonde's boxers, Axel trailed his lips back up that beautiful chest again, stopping as his lips met with Roxas'. Axel pressed his body roughly into his boyfriends, a small moan escaping as his member was brought in contact with Roxas' own growing erection.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered against Axel's lips.

"Yes, Roxy?" Axel breathed back, gazing lovingly at his precious boyfriend.

Roxas smiled against Axel's lips as he lifted the blade up so Axel could see the way it glinted in the night's soft light. Axel placed an enclosed hand over Roxas', so they held the blade together.

"Roxas... Hurt me..." Axel muttered as he let go and lifted himself up a bit off the blonde, so he could see everything. He held his wrists out for Roxas and smiled happily, his head cocked to the side as he waited for the pain, the pleasure, that such an act brought. Roxas closed his fist tighter around the blade and slashed Axel's left wrist quickly, grinning at the moan that Axel couldn't hold in as the redhead watched his own blood drip slowly onto Roxas' muscled abdomen. Roxas rose the knife again, and slashed Axel's left wrist deeply, which would add to the collection of scars already there. Axel moaned and his body shook slightly at the sensation and he stared, wide-eyed, at the thick, crimson liquid as it fell steadily against his boyfriend's skin.

Roxas decided, while Axel was still trying to calm himself, that it was enough for now, and brought the stained blade to his lips, his soft tongue flicking out to slide against the cool metal. Axel watched the blonde's every movements as his heavy panting eventually began slowing down to its usual rate. Roxas suddenly jerked the blade away from him and moaned loudly when he felt something warm and wet enclose his cock. He didn't need to look down to know what Axel was doing to him, but he couldn't help bucking his hips slightly, trying to dig himself further into Axel's hot mouth. He was held down by strong fingers as Axel teasingly swirled his tongue around the head, stopping for a couple of seconds, and then painfully started again, even slower, before he stopped again and the process was repeated. By a few stops and starts, Roxas was going insane with need, his breathing was heavy, his face was hot and his azure eyes were shut tightly as he became even more frustrated with Axel.

"Ahh! Axel, please!" Axel stopped alltogether now, and Roxas could feel the redhead's warm tongue leaving his length and slowly trailing upward. He opened his eyes as his body started to relax again and instantly regretted it. Axel was hungrily lapping up the blood that had dripped on his chest from before, his green eyes staring intensely into Roxas' own. The two pairs of eyes remained locked for about a minute, before Roxas looked away and moaned lightly when Axel began to clean the blood off him again.

When not a drop of blood was left, Axel pulled away and pressed his lips hard against Roxas', exchanging the sweet, metallic taste of his blood as they kissed, their tongues dancing in a routine of twisted love. Axel pulled away and Roxas almost screamed when he felt something hard pressing against his entrance. Axel didn't usually use preparation, but the whole fact still scared Roxas, despite how experienced he was with Axel's ways in bed. At least Axel had the heart to go in slowly, and allow him to get used to the feeling. The feeling of being filled, being wanted, needed, loved. Roxas couldn't stop himself any longer and broke his silence with a loud, piercing scream, one that caused Axel to grin happily as he continued to push his cock inside Roxas' tight ass.

While Axel struggled to push himself all the way into Roxas, the blonde played with the pyro's red, flaming hair. His fingers twisted around the soft spikes when he suddenly gasped and his body shook as Axel buried himself entirely in Roxas, his breath heavy.

"Fuck... Axel..." Roxas moaned softly as Axel pulled himself out nearly all the way, only to forcefully slam himself back in, the redhead loving the way his boyfriend's body shook with each tiny movement. As Axel sped up his movements, each time being rougher, pushing deeper, thrusting harder, Roxas slid his tongue along the knife again, before sliding it flat along Axel's chest, smiling as Axel did at the touch. Roxas suddenly twisted the blade so the harp edge dug shallow patterns into the muscled flesh, blue eyes watching - fascinated - at the way the crimson liquid fell, from Axel to Roxas, staining his skin where Axel had just cleaned him before.

He moaned and pushed the blade harder into the flesh as Axel pushed his length harder inside Roxas. Their act was becoming too rough for him to concentrate on creating art with his cuts, which now were dug in deep, jagged lines along the redhead's muscles.

"Oh my god, Roxas..." _No matter how many times I fuck you, baby, you're always so tight_. Axel smiled to himself and brought his speed up a notch, sitting up and lifting Roxas' hips slightly to get a different angle. Suddenly, Roxas threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of intense pleasure, his blue eyes wide. Axel knew just where and how to throw Roxas over the edge, and he hit that spot again, internally pleased with himself with the reactions he got. He would never get bored of hearing Roxas moan, calling his name... Roxas was everything to him, and he wanted to show him.

Axel slowed for a moment and leaned down to a disappointed-looking Roxas to plant a soft kiss against his cheek. Roxas was surprised at how gentle the redhead was being, but smiled when Axel quickly press his lips down hard onto the blonde's exchanging breath once again. Then Axel sped up with his thrusts again, whispering in Roxas' ear as he pounded him on the couch.

"I love you, Roxas. I love you so much, that words cannot describe how I feel, so I'll show you. Come for me, Roxas." Roxas moaned in response and turned away, blushing as he pulled his hips up a little higher, gasping as Axel yet again hit the spot. A gasp soon came out in long, continuous moans, but Roxas didn't come yet, he wanted more. More than a usual fuck.

"I... ha... love... you... too... A-Axel." Roxas moaned out as he pushed the knife into Axel's right hand. Axel took the hint and sat up again, keeping up with his fiery pace as he brought the cold blade to rest on Roxas' left nipple. He dug the shape of a heart onto the left side of the blonde's chest, taking away the blade and licking at the newly formed cut, admiring his work. Even if they didn't have hearts, he knew that they could feel, and what he could feel right now was love. Love for everything that was Roxas, despite the sick twists in their relationship.

---

The four girls whispered and plotted in the darkness of Axel's empty room. They could hear disgusting moans from further within the house, and wrinkled their noses in distaste at what such sounds did to their imaginations. Axel was going to pay for what he did to Roxas every night. Roxas was like a possession to all the girls in school. No one truly cared for him, but they all wanted him.

---------

**A/N: **Aaaand I'm ending it there, because I'm just so cruel. Sorry this one took so much longer, I had exams and stuff for school so it was kind of busy and hectic. But now its all good, so I'll be updating soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites!


	5. Busted?

**A/N:** I am awfully sorry for the wait! I just lost it for a while... sigh hopefully things will be better now. Anyhow, here is chapter 5.

**Update!: **I have redone some parts in all the earlier chapters after realising a few mistakes I made, like age difference etc and revamped some parts I really didn't like, other than that not much has changes so you don't NEED to read everything again, but feel free to. Hope it all is better now and makes more sense :)

**Busted?**

When the four girls finally agreed on their plan and worked up the courage to sneak down the hallway to carry it out, they immediately regretted the decision. As soon as they stepped out of the bedroom they were greeted with a sight they would have rather not seen. Two boys going at it hardcore, and that wasn't just it. In Axel's hand was a blade dirtied with blood, and the reason for that blood was all over Roxas' beautiful body. But Roxas was not struggling or complaining as he was fucked on the living room couch. No, he was loving it, and the girls could see that. From that split second, they decided that he too was an enemy in this game.

The "leader" glanced behind the two her followers, a disgusted look covering her hateful face. The other girls nodded at a silent question and they turned from their position. They didn't want to be anywhere near this particular gay couple, especially since what they were doing didn't fit into the category of "normal" really either. When the girls were out of earshot, they stared at each other and screamed with horror and words tumbled out over the top of each other, none of them audible. They were indeed scarred for life, but it serves them right. They had gotten what they deserved.

---

Roxas was in too much ecstasy to realise just what pattern Axel had carved into him, but at the moment he didn't care. It hurt, but it felt so good and his body shook and shuddered as that beautiful blade slashed at his skin. Axel pulled the knife away too early but it was enough when the redhead leaned down to claim a kiss from his boyfriend, their tongues dueling and Axel slowed down just a fraction so he could concentrate on the kiss. To his disappointment, that meant that Roxas broke the kiss early, muttering a quick "Axel, harder, faster. Now, please... oh god...". Axel was quick to move, however, and once more Roxas was thrown into complete ecstasy, moaning and gasping and thrusting against Axel with all the strength he could muster.

Axel knew he wouldn't last much longer. As he looked directly into blue eyes, which stared back into his, he moved one of his hands off the side of the couch and gently stroked along Roxas' cock. He wasn't surprised at all when a hand, trembling, covered his and gripped tight, forcing him to jack his boyfriend off roughly while he fucked him. Roxas' knuckles were white with the strength that he used to force Axel to do this, but Axel was co-operating, Roxas just wanted more, and more. By the time that Roxas felt he was finally about to come, he could have sworn his and Axel's hands were moving along his cock so fast you could barely see them. It was either that or he was just suffering from too much pleasure that he wasn't seeing things properly, either way, he had set a furious pace and it seemed it had worked to help him.

"Bloody hell, Roxas..." Axel was only just struggling to match the fast-paced thrusts now, his body lathered in sweat and droplets of blood, yet he was enjoying himself more than ever and he could tell that the feelings he _felt _were completely mutual by just one quick glance at Roxas. Their moans began to lengthen out as the end drew near for their little session, Axel could feel the tension building up inside of him about to snap and a sever buzz of excitement running through his body at the dawn of his orgasm.

Roxas came first, his back arched off the couch and his hand slackened off Axel's, which still continued to stroke him and then catch the semen that Roxas spilled, crying out and throwing his head back as the sheer sensation of pleasure finally hit, his body shaking uncontrollably. "Shit, Axel! Axel... ahh!" Axel followed quickly after, though he wasn't nearly as loud as Roxas, it was just as beautiful, and Roxas cherished the feeling of fulfillment he felt when Axel came inside of him. It took them a few minutes to recover and they lay panting, Axel barely able to hold his weight off Roxas' smaller body, so spent with exhaustion he was.

"Thank you... Axel.." Roxas smiled up at the redhead and Axel smiled back, lovingly kissing him before sighing and lifting himself up so he could remove himself. He laughed inwardly to himself as Roxas whimpered in protest as Axel pulled himself out of Roxas gently, he would have liked them to stay united physically like that, but knew it wasn't really a good idea.

"Roxas..." Axel whispered as he brushed away a few blonde locks that had stuck to the younger's forehead.

"Hmm?" Roxas looked up and into those vibrant green eyes and smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful, Roxas."

---

"Enjoy your little night, '_Roxy_'?" A couple of her friends behind her snickered at this and Roxas just stared at them, bored. How the hell did they knew about any of that? He knew Axel had locked the door, they must just be making wild guesses about what had been going on. Stupid girls, were they all the same?

_No_... Roxas reminded himself, thinking of Naminẽ. She had known about Axel and Roxas' relationship with each other, and she had never acted like this. Actually, she had never told him, he had found out from Axel most of his past in Organization XIII. But that little bit of memory was certainly enough for him to convince himself that surely not all girls could be so ignorant, stupid, and consumed by jealousy like this.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas sighed and continued to walk past the small group of girls, a group he had unfortunately become quite familiar with. He wished Axel was here right now, just where was that pyro of his?

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Roxas stopped in his tracks at this, his back facing the girls, his blue eyes wide with shock. How did they know about that? Just how many people knew now? He knew that girls were gossip animals... his secret had probably spread already.

"Who have you told?" Roxas hissed out dangerously, turning slowly to face those bloody bitches, he had never been more hateful before. 'Innocent' Roxas had moved aside for now.

"Oh... No one..." The girl glared back, smirking, the girls behind her mirrored this image, like a flock of sheep, and it was really quite pathetic. "...yet."

At first Roxas has felt a surge of relief, but he could see the mischief so clearly evident on their faces and wasn't at all surprised at the added part. "Yet?" Roxas narrowed his eyes, getting suspicious, were they planning to blackmail him or something? He clenched his fists in anger, wishing more than anything that Axel would come here to back him up.

His wish was granted not a moment later, when Roxas felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind and only now did he let out a long breath of relief, turning to smile up at his redheaded boyfriend happily. On time, as usual.

"Is everything ok here, Roxy?" Axel asked softly before glaring at the girls, all of them still smirking. Perfect, now they only had to tell them once.

"Ahh, see, that's the problem, '_Roxy'_" The 'leader' said, gesturing to Axel with her hands. She noticed how Axel grew tense when she called Roxas that and a hint of fear flashed through her for a moment, she knew Axel wouldn't hesitate to punch her again, but reminded herself that she had the advantage here. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a tape, and nearly laughed at the expressions of shock on the couple's faces. It was classic. "I presume you know what this is?" She paused only for a moment, not bothering to wait for them to confirm it. "Now, you two. You're gonna stop this touchy business in school, we don't like it, no one does. We don't want faggots at our school, got it? You stop, and we'll leave you alone completely. However, should you even get a little too close whilst at school, I'll hand this here tape over to Gracie here," She pointed behind her to a dark-haired girl, "And when it's in Gracie's hands, its in everyones hands, and everyone will find out about your twisted little secrets, you mentally challenged fucktards. Do we have a deal?"

Axel didn't like the plan at all, and he could tell Roxas didn't either, but they really didn't want anyone to find out, that would only make their new live's harder around here, and they didn't need that. Axel was trying to figure out another way, perhaps he could quickly run up and knock her out, grab the tape and run off with Roxas... No, then he'd have to face everyone tomorrow and although he had the evidence, those girl's were still witnesses and could still spread shit, plus there was a possibility of such a reckless plan to not work out and backfire, such as the other girls quickly knocking him out, and stealing the tape back. Then they could show everyone the lovely little _private_ night they had shared. This was all so messed up.

"Fine." It was not Axel that spoke, it was Roxas, who had remained quiet for a minute until now. The girls looked at him, and then Axel for a moment, and Axel reluctantly let go of his boyfriend, shooting a deadly glare at the girls that simply said 'you'll pay for this' before marching away from them towards the school building, Roxas following behind him.

" Mission accomplished." 

---

For a while, things weren't so bad, Axel and Roxas didn't touch or kiss at school, they let the urged build up inside them all day, and then they usually went to Axel's house to spend the night quenching their thirst of desire for each other. The girls, as promised, left them alone at all times, and the tape incident was almost forgotten. There were a couple of times when Axel couldn't stand the distance, and he had taken Roxas into the bathroom for a quick make-out session, but other than that, they kept to their word, not wanting their secret to be let out. It wasn't as if they were ashamed of their ways or anything, no, they enjoyed the way they 'made love', it was the fact that it was their secret and it wasn't supposed to be shared with anyone else, especially not Sora or Riku, Roxas didn't think he'd be able to show his face ever again if they knew. And it wasn't so much about who knew what, it was more about who _saw _what, and it was very easy to see what Axel and Roxas got up to in that stupid tape.

"Hey, Axel..." The duo were lazing around on Axel's bed on a Thursday afternoon, Roxas was playing with Axel's hair and Axel was tracing the love-heart mark he had made on Roxas' chest.

"Yeah?" Axel did not pause as he waited for Roxas to ask whatever his question was. He yawned softly, he was tired and wanted to sleep, but at the same time wanted to spend just a little bit more time with his boyfriend.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be blackmailed anymore like this.. It's... it's stupid." Axel stopped now, looking up, concerned, at Roxas.

"What are we supposed to do about it, though?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, steal it?" Roxas laughed softly and Axel grinned, but the grin soon faded and was replaced with a look of pure joy.

"No, you're right, Roxas! We can sneak in at night, and steal it back! You're a genius! Then we won't have any more trouble. Without evidence, those girls are just a bunch of unreliable walking garbage bins and people know that's all they talk, garbage." Axel sat up and skipped over to his wardrobe, rummaging through it for a while and throwing anything black onto his bed. Roxas just stared at him, blinking, he had only been joking when he had suggested the idea.

"Yay, let's go in ninja style!" Axel laughed and turned around, making a couple of black outfits that they could wear to 'break-in'.

"Umm, Axel, I think you're forgetting something..." Axel paused and looked up at the blonde. Roxas laughed at the absolutely clueless expression and continued. "We don't even know where that stupid girl lives!"

Axel frowned for a moment, but then the grin returned, so big it seemed it would never fade. "Ah, but we do! Remember that time we followed her home just to annoy her as payback for what she did?" Axel laughed as Roxas returned the grin, yes, he remembered.

"Here, put on these, we're going to be stealthy." Axel winked and tossed Roxas an outfit of black, before grabbing his own and quickly changing in front of a blushing Roxas. The blonde watched him, which Axel didn't really mind at all, before changing himself, and then Axel ran off down the hallway shouting a quick "be right back!"

Axel came hurrying back with black paint, and Roxas laughed hysterically at this, nearly falling off the bed. Axel grinned and they painted lines on their faces, pulled on some black leather gloves and made a couple of masks out of some old beanies before giving each other the thumbs up and grabbing a coil of rope and racing down the street in the middle of the night. Axel knew the disguise was pathetic, and so did Roxas, but it was fun none-the-less and the risk of getting caught caused an adrenalin rush he usually only experienced when doing certain things with Roxas. It was a wonderful feeling.

"We're here." Roxas whispered as they stood before a rather large two-story house. Axel swung the rope, which had an attached hook on the end, up to a dark window, glad that it latched on the first time. "Ok, you stay here, and I'll quickly find the tape and throw it to you, then we'll make a run for it." Roxas nodded in agreement and Axel began climbing up the rope, praying with all his might that this was the girl's bedroom he was climbing in and that it was empty.

He inwardly thanked whatever god was watching him right now that both of his wishes were granted. He could tell right away that this was the girl's bedroom, because it was obvious. Colourful posters of half-naked bishies and pop-bands were taped hurriedly to the disgustingly-pink wall (Axel found himself getting a bit distracted at these). A decorated bed sat in one of the corners, the bedclothes a brilliant pink, matching the walls, and a mountain of pillows were stacked up on top of it accompanied by several fluffy teddy bears. There was a small TV in the other corner and against the far wall was a small bookshelf stacked with CDs and PlayStation games, although there wasn't even a single book to be seen. Other than this, there was nothing else really interesting in the room, apart from a large dresser. Axel went straight for the dresser and began quickly and quietly rummaging through the contents in the drawers.

It wasn't long before he found it, hidden flimsily under a box of assorted lipsticks. Axel raised his eyebrow at this before shrugging and looking back out through the still-open window. "Psst, Roxas!" Roxas looked up and let out a breath of relief when Axel gave him the thumbs-up, and held out his hands to catch the tape that had caused them so much trouble. He caught it flawlessly and stashed it in his pocket, before looking back up to make sure that Axel would be okay climbing back down the rope. Of course, Axel had no problems with this and jumped the last couple of metres to land skillfully on his feet, grinning wide.

"Don't get all happy yet, we're still in the danger-zone here." Roxas reminded him as he took Axel's hand and led them back down the street, running back through the night in their dark uniforms. As soon as they got back inside Axel's house they collapsed on the couch and began a laughing fit that would last hours. They hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"We should try that more often!" Axel joked. Roxas froze and stared at him for a moment before grinning wildly at him.

"Yes, let's." Before Axel could respond, Roxas tackled the redhead to the ground and began stripping his clothes off, the whole time laughing with joy. He had never been happier.

--------------------

**A/N: **And so that concludes one of Roxas and Axel's mini-adventures xD. I'll be writing a couple more of these before going on with the main story-line. Hope you guys don't mind, but I thought you would like a look into the new daily lives of Axel and Roxas :)

Oh, and please, if you have ANY ideas for a mini-adventure, leave it in the reviews! All will be considered and most probably used. The sooner you give me some more ideas, the sooner I'll get chapters up, thanks for helping out guys!


	6. Interruptions Ignored

**A/N: **I am so, so sooooooo sorry for the wait guys! I seriously had no ideas what to do next, and it thanks to a certain friend of mine who gave me an idea, and here I sit writing avidly about this. I hope it was worth the wait, I think this is my favourite chapter yet, and I usually hate my own stuff! xD I effing love this lemon, too, hehe!

**Interruptions Ignored**

It was Friday morning and surprisingly the couple found themselves at school early. They were both extremely tired after their little adventurous night and several new cuts adorned the skin of both of them, but they had never felt better any other morning. They were finally free of any restraints such blackmail had put on them, and they intended to make the most of that today. It wasn't long before they found themselves all over each other against the wall of one of the school's many corridors, tongues shoved down each other's throats in a sick act of passion that neither of them complained about.

Of course, someone would complain, gay people were not treated most kindly in this world, particularily in this school. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind Axel's back, interrupting their heated moment. Roxas pulled away first, opening his eyes to see who it was. He smiled happily when he saw who it was an ducked under Axel to rush over to his friend.

"Sora! Oh, sorry about that!" He looked back at Axel apolagetically before turning back to Sora and he hugged the keyblade-master tightly in a friendly embrace. Sora just stared blankly at the two, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a longing to have someone special, too.

"You're so lucky..." Sora accidently voiced his thoughts out-loud, but it was such a quiet whisper than only he and Roxas heard it, and Sora turned and ran off down the corridor before any of them could say anymore. Roxas blinked to himself, trying to peice together what had just happened, before frowning and turning back to Axel, who had his eyebrow raised.

"Okay, that was a little strange..." Roxas sighed as he walked back closer to Axel, his smiled quick to return.

"Now, where were we?" Axel returned the smile as Roxas laughed softly and then pinned the blonde back up against the wall, continueing with where they had left off. It was too soon when once again they were interrupted, though this time not by the gentle clearing of one's throat, but by a high-pitched scream that crept horribly up spines.

They both knew that voice too well, and chose to ignore it.

-----

"Alright, class. So, everyone get their parents or guardians to sign these permission slips because I need them in by Monday. Don't hand it in, and you don't go."

A school trip. More specifically, one which involved an exhausting trek up a small but rocky mountain and camping overnight. The whole school was given the permission slips, and Roxas scowled at it in annoyance. How old did these idiots think they were? This was high school, and he - being 15 years of age - certainly should _not_ have to get a parent/guardian to sign one of these things.

Axel, being **19** years of age, would be even less pleased about it, Roxas knew. Not only that, but neither of them actually _had_ parents or guardians. It was really a surprise they weren't living together, but everytime Axel had mentioned that Roxas had only replied with a shake of his head, which Axel knew meant something along the lines of 'no, we need our space still.' or 'but people might start getting suspicious of something and that would only be a bother, why fuss?'

He didn't want to go, no, he _wouldn't_ go. That was final as Roxas shoved the nuisance paper into his bag as the school bell rang for the end of the day and he hurried out into the hall to meet Axel at the front gate. Of course, Axel, who always insisted on being fashionably late, was not there yet, and Roxas leaned against the school fence and closed his eyes to block out the sight of hundreds of teenagers rushing to get home, catch buses or trains, jump on their bicycles chained on the bike rack - anything. It was noisy, and it always managed to produce a dull throb in his head that only ever left when Axel was around.

"Umm... H-hi. Roxas?" Roxas opened his eyes and stared in wonder at the girl who had spoken to him. She looked a bit like Kairi, but her hair would have been a lot longer if it was down, and was now held up in a neat ponytail. She smiled shyly at him and he got off the fence, wondering what she wanted him for. It had been a while since a common teenager had attempted to make conversation with him - especially a girl who didn't look like she was about to slap him hard across the cheek.

"Yeah. What?" He forgot his manners in his surprise, but didn't bother himself with it because the girl didn't really seem to mind. She just smiled and clutched at her small bag a bit tighter.

"I was wondering if you were coming on the school trip? Umm... I just wanted to know because I was also wondering if it would be ok if we sha-" The girl was cut off as a tall redhead pushed violently into her and she squealed in reaction and bit her lip as she tried to regain balance. She looked up to see that it was none other than Axel, Roxas' boyfriend, and couldn't stop her eyes from growing wide and a second squeal.

"Oh, shit, sorry! Far out, why are people so damn pushy this time of the day. Watch where you're bloody walking!" He yelled at the crowd which didn't even pay any attention to him, and Axel sighed. He turned back around to see that the strange girl that had been talking with Roxas was gone, and Roxas was eyeing him with a well-known hint of mischeif. Axel just grinned at him and kissed him lightly on a cheek. He heard someone snort from behind him but ignored it and held Roxas' hand as they left the school grounds for his house.

"So, what did that girl want? Do you know her?" Of course, Axel was curious by nature, wasn't everyone?

"I... I don't know. And no, I don't know her, I haven't even seen her before!" Roxas frowned as he tried to peice together the puzzle, but it just wasn't making sense.

"Ahh, but of course, Roxy. We all know you have eyes only for me." Axel grinned as Roxas blushed lightly and he squeezed his hand, urging him to walk a bit faster.

"It was... it was about that school trip or something. Hmph, I am definately not going, it's pathetic, and besides, I don't even have a guiardian to sign the stupid slip." There was a hint in Roxas' tone that said otherwise, but Axel ignored it and nodded, agreeing but at the same time disagreeing.

"Actually, I think we should go."

"What!?" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Axel in disbelief. "You actually _want_ to go to that stupid overnight thing?"

"Well..." Axel started, pulling the smaller boy forward again. "You never know, it might be fun. Plus, it will take away any unwanted suspicion about the whole 'Kingdom Hearts' thing and stuff. They seriously don't need to know we are from another world, right? That would just mess things up. We have an opportunity here to try and fit in, we should take it."

Roxas was silent in thought for a minute but eventually nodded slowly, he saw where Axel was coming out. "Yeah, but what about the whole parent/guardian thing?"

"We'll make it up." Axel grinned and dug in his pocket for his key, they were already on the doorstep before they even knew it.

-----

His legs were aching, his back longed to be released of the heavy load he was forced to carry, and he had almost collapsed with relief when the teacher leading the group announced that they were going to call it a day. Despite the fact that it was only a small mountain, miniscule, infact, it was extremely rocky and it absolutely killed Roxas' stamina. Unlike Axel, with his long legs matched by a long, graceful stride, his legs were shorter and his movements more strained. He was completely exhausted.

The group rested for a while, sitting in camper chairs around a surprisingly large fire, some of the girls giggling or squealing lightly as they shared between them silly ghost stories and such. Axel and Roxas sat away from the rest, wishing it would get dark already and at the same time wishing it never would. They still had to set up their shared tent and sleeping facilities for the night. They would have done it straight away, but for Roxas the idea of a nice warm drink by the fire seemed a much better idea and he had talked Axel into worrying about such things later.

The two held hands tightly, and Roxas loved watching Axel, as Axel watched the still-growing fire with a love, a desire, that only Roxas himself had seen. Axel's hand was warm, Roxas could tell he was excited by watching the flames dance, just like he. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. It was a surprisingly warm memory, and both boys silently welcomed it, clutching each other's hands tighter, Roxas playing with the silver ring around Axel's ring finger - the one he had given Axel not that long ago.

Roxas looked up from his drink of tea at the sky and frowned, it would be dark soon. He squeezed Axel's hand and let go, sitting up and stretching, quite unaware of the fact that the way he pulled his arms above his head caused his shirt to ride up a considerable amount, and Axel took advantage and perved on him. He looked up to see Roxas looking at him with a funny look, before the blonde brushed a bright crimson as he just realised what had happened. He laughed a little and set down his cup before the two boys tried to figure out how the tent was supposed to be put up.

"Oh, my bad! Sorry I thought we were up to step eight, my bad! Ok, step seven!"

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, Roxas was really just so typically _blonde_, and he made a mental note never to trust him with instructions again. Especially not when it was getting dark so quickly.

"Ok. So you have to slide that-" Roxas pointed to one of the longer pieces of metal pole, "- into that bit over there, and then clip it in place." He pointed again at the hole in the canvas that the pole was supposedly meant to fit into.

Half an hour later and with several attempts, the tent was finally up. Sure, it looked a little bit sad, but it was up, and it stayed up, and, to the disappointment of both, they knew they would have to sleep in seperate beds tonight. Kissing in school had been obviously bad enough, with the way those bitchy, misunderstanding girls complained. Axel made an inward joke to himself and supressed a laugh. _Don't they know **hot**__ when they see it?_

_----_

_"_Good night, Axel." Roxas said as he quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips and tugged his many blankets over him. It was a cold night, and he was convinced it was only going to get colder.

"Good night, Roxy baby." Axel smiled and kissed the blonde back, only a quick peck mind you, before he settled back into his own sleeping arrangement. It was exactly comfortable, but it would do. Axel had no blankets, but he knew he didn't need them, his body was unnaturally hot all the time and he wouldn't feel the cold tonight. Lucky thing. Peacefully, he drifted into sleep, unaware of Roxas tossing and turning as he struggled to find slumber that did not want to be found.

Roxas ached all over, his legs throbbed, his head hurt, his arms were so sore he could barely move them, and he felt awful. He hadn't known such a simple mountain trek would take it out of him. Either way, no matter how much he tossed and turned to find the right position, he never felt comfortable and he knew he would fail to find barely any sleep tonight and gave up to stare at the roof of the tent, letting his mind wander.

----

Axel woke with a start, there was a strange feeling in his lower abdomen and he was never really a deep sleeper, but he was startled none-the-less. If he had simply woken, it would be a different matter, but he had been interrupted of sleep at some ungodly hour and when his senses came to he found Roxas shivering and clutching to him, their chests bare. Infact, when Axel moved his legs around a bit, he realised that it wasn't just their chests, they were completely bare.

And then it all clicked. They were on a school trip, their tent may have been set up a little way from the others but if anyone woke up they would hear the rustlings of blankets and the whimpers escaping from Roxas' throat. This was a dangerous situation. And yet it was that fact that made him hard with want, with excitement. He was breaking and bending the laws here, and it felt good. Besides, Roxas had started it.

Roxas hadn't realised that Axel was awake yet, so he lay there, shivering, his cold hands trailing up and down Axel's warm sides, every now and then his teeth chattering, showing his discomfort. He was cold, but he did not seek blankets. He had not slept at all, and when it had felt safe, he could not resist the urges. Perhaps he had let his mind wander a little too far, but he was no regretting it now. He was humping against Axel's supposedly sleeping body and was shamelessly whimpering at the little tingles of sensation such touch brought him. He should have known Axel would wake, but he was totally shocked when he felt Axel's hands in his hair, pulling him up for a gentle kiss, which, predictably, grew rough almost immediately.

"What do you want, baby?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear, his voice low with arousal. How dare Roxas start while he was still asleep... he would have to punish him later for that.

"I... I'm c-cold. Mmmm." Roxas moaned as softly as he could as he pressed their bodies together again, so he could feel everything. And he _could_ feel everything. Axel's hot breath against his neck and ear, his toned stomach hot against his own shivering torsa, his hardness that gave away another sign of complete arousal and their legs tangled together, clutching the other tightly as if they might just float away.

"Hmm? Do you want me to fuck you? Right here? Infront of _everyone?_" He paused and could not surpress a naughty grin when Roxas simply nodded, rubbing up against him slightly and he had started to whimper again. Axel hesitated before pressing his lips even closer to Roxas' ear, whispering even softer than before. "Did you... bring a blade?" Axel had forgotten to bring his, for he had not thought that this kind of situation would come up. Couldn't Roxas go even one night without sex? However, Axel was seriously not complaining.

Roxas sat up slightly, his expression blank save for the cute blush that covered his cheeks, and he reached over to where his pants had been tossed and fished around the the many pockets before he found what he wanted, the pocket knife he always carried especially for occasions such as this. It hadn't always been this way. They both knew their relationship wasn't 'normal', they knew what they did was very wrong, using pain for pleasure and hurting each other sometimes to the extent that another session could not be had for perhaps a week. But these acts had hardened them up, Roxas could take it much rougher now, he could handle it, and Axel would deliver it. They weren't what they were before, innocent love and 'normal', romantic sex. Of course, they still loved each other, more than any other day, they would have none but each other, see none but each other, touch none but each other. It was not perfect, but it seemed so to them, and that, to this twisted couple, was all that mattered.

Axel took the pocket knife from Roxas and flipped out several blades, deciding on one of the larger, more menacing-looking ones. He enjoyed the way it glinted dimly off the full moon's light through the tent's canvas, but the feeling was short lived and he turned his attention back to what mattered, all that mattered.

He felt particularily evil this very night, perhaps it was the thought that at any moment they could wake someone up, but no one would dare seperate the two. They were one.

If anyone would interrupt them it was their fault, if they tried to stop them then Axel would engulf them in the beauty of flames, he was not in his right mind right now and not even the thought, the danger that his secrets would be revealed, had crossed his mind. Not even a ghost of such a thought.

He was completely focused on Roxas, and that was as it should be.

Axel sat up slightly and grabbed Roxas' wrist roughly, taking only a second to admire the scars slashed across it before he decided to add to the collection. Of course, Roxas did not cut himself, they were all from Axel, who hadn't cut his wrists in quite a while. So, Axel was indeed very aroused tonight? _Good_, Roxas thought to himself, smirking when Axel wasn't looking, _that's just the way I like it._ Axel knew that Roxas was anything but innocent, the way the blonde acted all the time, but Roxas still felt the need to hide his more evil side, even at times like these.

"Don't scream, don't wake _them._" Axel whispered before slashing the blade cruelly acrost the outstretched wrist. He loved the way Roxas' eyes rolled to the back of his head in alien ecstacy, it got him every time. He loved the way Roxas went pale as he lost more blood, but always that blush still stained his cheeks, no matter what. That cute, decieving blush. He loved the way Roxas' body shuddered so violently from shock, pain, and pleasure all at once that he seemed he may explode. At first it had scared him, but he realised that it was Roxas' reaction when he felt something so incredible he couldn't handle it.

What Axel loved most, though, was the way that no many how many times they did this, Roxas was still tight and fresh around him, Roxas still responded to every little touch, every little sensation. Roxas' body still shuddered with that same violent movement. And at the same time, it was never the same. Their fetish drew out something interesting, and the duo had never looked forward to sex so much before their fetish's had been uncovered. They were not sick, they were not twisted, not in each other's eyes.

To each other, they were beautiful. Perfect.

Axel's long fingers traced the thin cut approvingly, blood staining his fingers, but it wasn't unwanted blood. Axel, however, decided it wasn't enough and slashed again and again, each time the vicious cuts crossing each other in a elaborate, complicated pattern. Roxas stared at it with longing, each time the blade cut he had to but his other wrist to keep from screaming, from moaning, but he could not stop the way his body began to shake, this time not from the cold. It was one thing he could never stop, and his breath became short, his arm went limp in Axel's strong grip and his other arm fell to the floor, Roxas unable to control himself anymore and he had to stop himself from laughing. It was like a drug, and he was on a high. But of course, every drug must have its side effects. In this case it was the searing pain that came roaring in after the shock, the pleasure of being sliced at by the one he loved, trusted. It wasn't the type of love that knew 'he would never hurt me!', it was the type that screamed in the back of his head 'he hurts me! he hurts me and I fucking love it! hurt me! please! PLEASE!'.

Roxas' shuddering body stopped for a moment, before it began even more violently and he couldn't stop a long, loud, perfectly clear moan ringing from his lips. His eyes went wide and he mentally cursed himself. Axel glared up at him and slapped him, hard, across the face. He pushed Roxas back a bit, thought still cutching his bleeding arm, and grabbed at the first suitable thing he found.

_Shit, hopefully no one **really** heard that._ Axel thought to himself as he shoved Roxas' underwear into the younger boy's mouth, the best thing he could think of for that happening again. Roxas bit nodded his agreement to Axel's decision, who seemingly hadn't noticed the fact that Roxas' boxers had been covered in new, sticky cum. Just what had Roxas been doing, been thinking of, before he had awoken Axel?

Again Axel tested his wrist, his fingers sliding over the slippery wounds, his heart fluttering at the feel of the broken flesh under his fingers, the way the blood gathered on them. And that was when he had a brilliant idea. Axel pulled his fingers away, now covered in thick blood, and shifted under Roxas so that he could move easier. Roxas too out of his mind to pay attention to all this, his breath was so short and heavy that if it hadn't been for the makeshift gag, the whole campsite would have been awoken by that itself. It was a wonder really that his moan hadn't given them away, for surely someone would have busted them by now, had it been?

He was brought back into reality when a slick finger penertrated his asshole roughly, not simply slipping in, as it was jammed in, as far as it would go, and Roxas cried a muffled scream into his gag, closing his eyes as he could barely handle it when Axel did that to him. Axel knew that being so rough aroused him so much, and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Roxas definately would not be the one complaining, however.

Axel curled the blood-slicked finger inside his boyfriend, having to supress a moan himself at the feel of the tight muscles around his finger, imagining it to be something else instead. It was a mystery to him how the boy managed to stay so tight, so very bloody tight, no matter how much he was torn, stretched and manhandled down there. Just another thing Axel loved about his Roxas, it was becoming a a very long list.

Roxas felt his stomach do backflips and he threw back his head at the amazing sensation as a second finger was jammed in to join the first, this one was also slicked in blood, _his own blood_, Roxas realised. Finally coming to his senses, he reached down between them and pushed the bloodied hand away, eyeing a confused Axel for a moment, but he knew Axel knew what he wanted. He was just teasing. Roxas would have grinned had it not been for the peice of clothing shoved down his throat, so instead he raised himself off Axel's legs slightly and gripped the redhead's length, which felt completely solid under his touch. Again, his stomach did backflips, twice as high this time, as Roxas lowered himself back down, stopping when the tip only just touched his entrance. He took a deep breath, and sat down forcefully, impaling himself on Axel and screaming into the gag all in one clean movement. Axel watched Roxas' body do the shuddering thing again, and had to bite back his own moans at the way Roxas' muscles now spasmed around him. He moved his hands up and placed them firmly on the blonde's hips, the blunt end of the knife digging into the bone but neither of them cared. Axel would not let go of the blade, he _needed_ it.

He knew Roxas could handle it, and so bucked his hips a little to snap the blonde out of his ecstacy, much to Roxas' disappointment. He cried out into the gag though at the movement and involuntarily he began to ride Axel, violently at first and then gently for a couple of thrusts, and then he would become violent again. Roxas' speed was amazing, unrivaled by none, not even Axel, when it came to sex, and Axel absolutely loved it when Roxas took this much control, when Roxas controlled the pace, which was erratically uncontrolled really. Though he had speed, he had no rythm, and Axel had to help the blonde to find a sort-of rythm by guiding him, his hands still held firmly on the younger's hips.

Roxas did not notice it, but Axel had flipped the blade in his hand, and drove it sharp through the muscles just above his hip bone. Roxas spat out the gag, he couldn't help it, and screamed.

Axel was drowned in so much pleasure that he didn't even care, the scream ran through him like music and he clutched tighter, dug the blade in deeper, so deep the blade was engulfed in the wound so much that the hilt pressed against his now bloodied skin. Another scream, and another, and then Roxas broke into hysterical laughter. He seriously did sound like he was on drugs, but it scared neither of them, Roxas raised the speed a notch and the laughs were suddenly becoming broken, choked, and he alternated between laughing, screaming and moaning. He hadn't taken it this hard for about a fortnight, and Axel could see that it had clearly gotten to the blonde, maybe it was that he needed to fuck him more often? Hmm, not a bad deal.

Neither of them heard the zipper of the tent being opened, but they did hear the many screams that followed. I mean, who wouldn't? The whole campsite was awake now, watching through the tent flap probably the horrifying and yet sickly hot thing they had ever seen in their lives.

Roxas back was facing them, so they couldn't see his grin, had he _wanted_ them to see? Axel couldn't be sure. But the view they got was probably the more disturbing one. Axel lay flat on his back on the thin bedding, every now and then emitting a hoarse cry through panting breathes. Atop him, though, it was far worse.

Roxas was the _innocent_ one, all the girls knew that. He was the most innocent, sweet, sensitive guy at the school and that was the reason most of them had such an insane crush on him, despite the fact that they knew very well that he was strictly gay, and strictly in love with a certain Axel.

Yet here he was, riding at possibly the speed of light on the redhead's cock, blood smeared along his left side, and a thick pocket-knife was still embedded there. His ass was covered in thick blood where Axel's hands had trailed, and his left arm was torn and tattered with many feirce cuts, the blood so thick there that it dripped down his fingers onto the blankets. Both bodies were lathered in a certain sweat that only sex could bring, and also neither had come yet, the stench and blood and semen was so strong that a lot of the people staring ran off screaming, unable to breathe through the heavy air.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON. HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?" There it was again, that familiar voice. Roxas smirked and Axel grinned. The voice was ignored and Roxas continued screaming, and he was louder than any of the other screams, his voice sharper than even the horrible squeal of the biggest bitch of them all. They wouldn't spoil their twisted coupling. No one would.

----------------------

**A/N:** Wooooooow... that was awesome! I seriously... love that... hah. :) Twisted things rule. And that was the biggest cliffhanger in the world I swear. Hehe. Wonder where this is going to go? Wait and see! Next chapter will be up very quick, I promise, I'm not that mean.

Please please review! I also would appreciate it if anyone would recommend some fanfics with some sadism and such (with lemons please P). It's awesome. xD


	7. Consequences

**A/N: **I am so, so so so so sorry about this... It took me forever to update.. I was just stuck completely on this. I have a few peices I've nearly finished to make up for it, and the rest of this fic is entirely planned and looking very interesting, I must say. Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me for letting you down, and leaving you hangng on that massive cliffy xD yes, that was evil, I know. Flames to Dust is FAR from finished, I'll just have you know. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Consequences**

"You know what's appropriate and what's not!" The principal had been drawling on for about an hour now. However, seeing that Roxas and Axel were paying him no attention at all he started raising his voice. Roxas had his hands over his mouth, trying to suppress a huge fit of laughter. Axel was grinning like a lunatic – yet not making eye contact with the enraged principal.

"I'M SICK OF YOU TWO LITTLE FAG BOYS SCREWING AROUND AT MY SCHOOL!!" He raised his voice up about five notches and slammed his fist down against the desk; his eyes bloodshot with rage. Papers went flying and an empty coffee mug smashed to the tiled floor.

"LISTEN to me!!" He was still ignored.

"YOU BOTH KNOW THAT SEXUAL INTERCOURSE DURING A SCHOOL FUNCTION IS STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED!!" Roxas giggled, before shutting himself up at a glare from the principal.

"Therefore… as a consequence…" Silence… This was the only part the boys were interested in about this lecture. "I have decided to expel Roxas." And now, a deathly silence. Axel's grin had faded to shock; Roxas stared at the wall, dumbstruck and close to tears.

"Roxas, you will be sent to boarding school. You will have no contact what-so-ever with Axel until you have finished your school career. Axel will remain here." The principal coughed into his hand and collected up the scattered papers on his desk, starting to clean up the broken pieces of china smashed on the floor.

"That is all. Axel, you are dismissed. Roxas will stay here with me and I will help him move to the boarding school."

Axel didn't move. Silent tears were streaming down Roxas' cheeks and Axel was attempting to recover from a severe state of shock.

"Axel, leave now please." Axel got up from his seat slowly, and quickly hugged Roxas tight, whispering a stuttered "I love you, always…" to Roxas before moving out to the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Axel broke down into a fit of tears, falling against the hard floor and letting the tears run freely from his eyes.

--

Roxas sat in math class, chewing on the end of his pen in boredom as the teacher dribbled shit about quadratics or something completely unimportant and irrelevant to him. Roxas was not interested – he never was. For one whole year, all he could think about was Axel.

Axel – his best friend.

Axel – the love of his life.

He sighed and banged his head against the desk in frustration. He would give anything to see his beloved redhead again.

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts by the rude, interrupting blaring of the school bell. Slowly, he collected his things and got up. He was the last to leave as usual; never in any hurry to go anywhere or meet with any 'friends'. He was just about to leave when the teacher spoke to him, surprisingly. No one in this snobby boarding school usually wasted their time talking to Roxas. The girls were too busy admiring him – sometimes attempting to talk to him only to be ignored. And the boys? They were purely jealous.

"Roxas, I'm concerned about you." The teacher spoke as she wiped the blackboard clean.

Roxas hesitated, looked over at the teacher and faked a smile.

"I'm fine, Miss." And he walked out of the classroom without another word.

As he wandered down the hallways and corridors, he received glares and longing glances. As usual, he ignored them; neither meant a thing to him. Sometimes he thought it might be better if he just shouted out to the old school that he was 100 gay. Then the girls would leave him alone. But, he wasn't prepared to go through all the shit he would get if he told them all. The school was a swarming mass of homophobes; a bunch of pathetic clones that never ceased to make him sick.

But – there was one. The same one he returned to every moment he got.

His feet automatically carried him to the library, and the 'others' didn't even matter anyway. One friend was all he needed. One person who understood him more than anyone – save Axel.

But, no… Axel was gone now. It was still another year before he finished school and would be able to see his flaming partner again. He missed him so much that it hurt. But… things probably wouldn't be the same.

"Roxas!"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he was here – at his sanctuary in the library; and he'd walked into the person he was looking for.

"Zexion!" Roxas squealed and latched onto the emo bookworm. Zexion grinned and hugged the small blonde back tight.

"How's your day been, Roxy?" They broke apart and started walking over to the lounging area. As usual, the library was pretty much empty. Neither Roxas nor Zexion had a problem with this – privacy in a boarding school was difficult to obtain.

"The same as all other days…" Roxas sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing new?" Zexion asked as he put an arm around Roxas' shoulders – attempting to comfort the blonde. He knew that Roxas really didn't want to be here.

"No, same old. You?" Roxas smiled for real for the first time that day and sat down on the lounge; Zexion sat next to him.

"Yeah, pretty good. The library's been very quiet. But, that's good." Roxas giggled and cuddled with Zexion on the couch. Sometimes, all a Nobody needed to be happy was to be with another Nobody.

Zexion cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand and turned the blonde to force him. Their eyes met and Roxas did not miss Zexion blush. Something was different about him today.

"Roxas…"

"Hmm?"

"Ah, I've been thinking…" Zexion turned away, his blush had deepened now. He sighed and looked back at Roxas, smiling. Roxas was confused, but he returned the smile anyway.

Without hesitation, Zexion leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Roxas froze in shock, unable to think. Before he could make out what was happening Zexion pulled away from the hard, unexpected kiss. When Roxas opened his eyes, Zexion's were watery with unshed tears of passion. Roxas was even more confused now.

"I… I think I'm in love with you…" Zexion muttered, blushing furiously now. He looked away but Roxas turned his head to lock their eyes again.

"Really?" Roxas whispered, tracing Zexion's soft lips with his fingers.

"Y-yeah…"

Roxas smiled and kissed Zexion gently, before embracing the librarian in a close hug. He could feel wet tears of relief on his shoulder.

"Me too." For the first time in a year, Roxas felt complete again. For the first time in a year, he forgot about Axel.

--

Axel revved his brand new motorbike and grinned. He hadn't been this happy, since… well, since before Roxas left.

Axel got off his motorbike and took his helmet off, laughing loudly to himself. He walked towards his 'home', and forced open the stiff door to his caravan, stumbling inside. The whole time he was laughing hysterically like a mad man; which is exactly what he was.

He'd sold his house and bought himself a caravan, simply because he could not afford to live in his big house anymore. He didn't mind though – he loved his trashed caravan, he loved all the little places he could stash his drugs where absolutely no one would ever find it.

But no matter how much he loved his drugs, his little distractions, his caravan or his motorbike, there was always someone he loved much more.

For a whole year, all Axel could think about was Roxas. His Roxas. How dare they take him away. Axel collapsed on his old, creaky bed, tossing and turning in the torn sheets. The fact that he'd finished school didn't help at all – it just gave him more time to think about Roxas; to miss Roxas. The only thing that distracted him, the only thing that helped him to forget and be happy was the drugs.

He knew that one day, Roxas would be back. Roxas would see Axel for the mess he really was, and maybe he would have the consideration to try and fix him. Roxas would see the scars scattered all across his body that reminded them of the twisted, beautiful love they shared.

But Axel also knew that it would never be the same again. Does Roxas think of him? Does Roxas long to be with him all times of the day? Does Roxas miss him to the point where his heart was breaking into millions of pieces?

Sometimes, Axel wondered about this.

Axel sat up on his bed and reached out behind the broken headboard to his stash.

Sometimes, all Axel needed was a cure.

Axel moaned heavily and his body shuddered involuntarily as the thick needle slid painfully into the flesh of his arm. Axel's breath was short and ragged and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. This was exactly how he wanted to be.

He sat there, panting, as the heroin pumped viciously and dangerously through his veins. And then it hit him. That delicious high that he couldn't get enough of. Axel threw his head back and laughed. This was the only time that he was ever happy; that he could ever smile. However, he still could not stop drinking about Roxas.

Roxas, with his sweet, big blue eyes and honey-blonde hair.

Roxas, coated with sugar and innocence but inside he was an irresistible, lust-worthy drug. The very drug that Axel wanted, _needed_, more than anything.

Roxas, who knew just how to touch him, to send him over the edge with simple touches.

Roxas, who had been taken away from him mercilessly to leave Axel in a dark pit of loneliness and depression.

Yet, despite all this, here Axel was replacing Roxas with an entirely different drug. And for the moment, Axel could once again be happy; and completely out of his mind at the same time. It had the same effect as Roxas, it was just no where near as dangerous.

He was so out of his mind, that he didn't even notice his own hands running down his chest, feeling his hard muscles and wishing that it was Roxas touching him, begging him for more with those icy eyes. That it was Roxas slipping his hands seductively into his pants, fondling delicately with his growing erection and at the same time chanting dirty, twisted things into his ear. If Axel dared to look behind him, he knew that he would see Roxas was holding a sharp, thick blade.

Axel knew that this fact only turned him on more, hardening under the hand he wished so desperately belonged to Roxas, and rocking his body into the contact. He emitted a soft, barely audible moan from between his parted lips. He knew it wasn't Roxas because the younger boy would have him screaming, pleading and calling out desperately by now.

Axel gently squeezed at his own cock and pumped it slowly, letting out small gasps; breaking the silence through the too-quiet caravan.

Images of a naked Roxas ran through his mind, the blonde looked the same in his head – even though he would have changed a lot in a year. The memorable scars along his wrists, thighs and hips might have slowly faded with the curse of time. Axel found himself wishing he had cut deeper.

Axel shuddered as a pang of sharp pleasure wracked through his body and sighed, pulling his hand out of his pants and staring blankly at the hot, sticky substance on his fingers; wishing that it was Roxas spilled all over him, and not his shameful, broken self.

His high faded with his orgasm, and it felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on him once more. Axel immediately broke down into frustrated tears. Roxas' shocked face as he was told that he would not see Axel for two years bore hauntingly into his mind.

No, there was nothing he needed more. All he needed to do, he knew, was wait just one more year for Roxas to get out of that hell hole so he could be with the only one he loves once again. It was unfortunate, however, that Axel was far from patient. He relied heavily on the drugs to keep him sane.

--

Roxas and Zexion walked down one of the school's many winding, maze-like corridors. Their hands were joined and they smiled and laughed together. They ignored the disgusted, pitiful looks they received from all the people that didn't matter as the walked past, towards the tiny dorm that Roxas had to himself.

Roxas would never had thought that he;d be here right now, connected to Zexion and not Axel. But, it felt right. Their past in Organization XIII together didn't matter to Roxas nor Zexion at all. Zexion was supposed to be dead and didn't support any of those madmen or their antics anyway. It was obvious that most of the Nobody's in Organization XIII had not faded into nothing; but instead had bee sent to different worlds.

It was unexpected that the Key of Destiny would ever return Zexion's longing feelings. For so long Zexion had looked upon Axel and Roxas with utter jealousy and want… Now, he had.

For this reason, Zexion felt that he had to be the happiest man alive. Roxas was finally his.

"Roxas." Zexion poked Roxas in the ribs, who squeaked and stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Roxas pouted, giggled, and then hugged Zexion affectionately, glad their heights matched so perfectly as he nuzzled Zexion's shoulder.

"We're here." Zexion laughed and pointed to the locked dorm door.

"Oh!" Roxas blushed slightly with embarrassment and fumbled in his pockets for his keys. He'd been busy daydreaming and almost walked past his own room. After finally retrieving the key with shaking, nervous hands, he quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. He knew what was going to happen, but he was nervous, and slightly unsure.

This wasn't Axel, and he wasn't sure what Zexion wanted. But, he didn't have to worry at all, because Zexion's lust took over and he slammed the door shut – which automatically locked – and pinned the blonde up against the wall.

**A/N: **Aaaand thats chappy 7! Hope it was ok.. I'm not too sure. But, things will get better, I promise. Me and my editor have been plotting heaps over the past few days... :3 Review pleeease!


End file.
